


Herrick's Vampire

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [38]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Mitchell discovering that Herrick had turned you behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herrick's Vampire

You hid yourself well in the alleyway outside of John’s home. You were going to see him. It was the only thing that you could think of that could help you. You had no idea who else to turn to other than John Mitchell who worked with you in the hospital. You were scared and nervous of what he would think.

 

You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Your hands were clenched tightly at your sides. How were you going to explain what had happened? You pulled your hood up over your messy hair before walking out of the alley way and walking up to the house where John lived. You slowly walked up the stairs your nerves getting higher and higher as you walked. How were you going to explain that you were jumped by Herrick. Someone that he knew well. You reached up and knocked the door. You closed your eyes tightly. You hated doing things this way. Being jumpy all of the time being afraid of what someone else was going to think about you.

 

The door opened revealing the one that you were hoping that was going to answer the door. Mitchell. Thank god for you. “Y/N? What’s wrong?” He asked looking at you with wide brown eyes.

 

“Can we talk inside please?” You pleaded with him.

 

Mitchell nodded his head allowing you to come inside of his home. “What is it, Y/N. You’ve been acting strange at work too.”

 

You bit your lip nervously. “Something happened…”

 

“Y/N… what is it?” Mitchell asked reaching out to you only to have you jump back from him. “Hey hey Y/N. I’m not going to hurt you.”

 

You looked at him with sad eyes. “Mitchell… your friend.”

 

“George?”

 

You shook your head. “Herrick.” You said softly.

 

Mitchell growled. “What did he do?”

 

“He jumped me Mitchell.” You said looking at him sadly.

 

“What?”

 

“He turned me.” You said scare and nervously. “I don’t even know what I am.”

 

“Breathe Y/N. Breathe.”

 

You took a gasping breath.

 

“He turned you into what I am.”

 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. “What?”

 

“He turned you into a vampire.” He growled.

 

“Why would he want to do that?” You asked looking at Mitchell with wide eyes.

 

“He must’ve not like that I was getting close to a human.”

 

“Why would he turn me though?”

 

“I don’t know. I am not even going to ask. I’m gonna kill him.” He hissed.

 

You reached and took Mitchell’s hand into your smaller one. “Don’t…” You whispered. “I won’t be the cause of someone getting killed.”

 

“Y/N. He’s going to turn others.”  
  


“If he turns someone else then kill him. I don’t want it on my mind.”

 

Mitchell pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. “I know… but you do know that you can’t stay where you are.”

 

You swallowed the lump in your throat. “I know.”

 

“You’re gonna stay here.”

 

“Don’t you stay with George?”  
  


“Yes, but he won’t mind you staying here.” Mitchell said with a nod of his head. “It’s the only way that I can protect you, Y/N.”  
  


You smiled a small smile. “Thank you Mitchell.”

 

“Thank you for coming to me, Y/N.”

 

You smiled looking into his brown eyes and you knew then you had made the right choice. Mitchell would be making sure that you got through this.

 

 


End file.
